Currently, there are systems that can monitor a network for various things such as topics, interests, and the interaction between individuals in a social network. Some of these systems allow a user of a social network to identify and search on interests or topics. Some systems allow a user to find other people in the social network meeting search criteria. However, these systems do not identify potential skill needs in customer service center resources, do not search the network for needed skills in the customer service center, and do not change the customer service center based on potential needs. Furthermore, these systems are slow and manual, causing service providers to react and miss opportunities instead of being proactive and providing services before the competition.